


Falling, Flying

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22 reaction fic, Early!Klaine, M/M, New York, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew it, as sure as he had ever known anything.  He was in love with Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, Flying

"Blaine? Popcorn or brownies? Or both, my mom has both ready, whatever you want..." 

Blaine tore his gaze away from his phone and looked at Trent, who was standing in the doorway of his own living room, patiently waiting for Blaine to answer. "Popcorn would be great, thanks."

"Popcorn, check. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back. Coke okay?"

Blaine nodded and wandered around the room as Trent went to talk to his mom, examining the photographs on the mantle. Trent looked comfortable and relaxed in the pictures, sandwiched in between an older and a younger sister, all of them smiling Trent's sunshiny smile. He thought it would be nice to do that for his kids, someday, if he could - give them siblings to grow up with, close and knowing. Not that having kids was something he should be thinking about now, but he couldn't help it if images of him and Kurt with little fashionable toddlers in tow had suddenly replaced whatever foggy thoughts of family he used to indulge in. 

His phone pinged and Blaine pressed to see the text, another message from Mercedes with pictures of the New Directions' adventures in New York. He had been receiving a steady stream of texts and pictures from her, as well as a few from Rachel (mostly selfies) and, of course, from Kurt. When Kurt sent the first few texts after their arrival in the city, Blaine had obviously been pleased, but he hadn't expected it to continue - he had assumed Kurt would be busy with whatever craziness Mr. Schue had planned. But not only had the texts continued, they had taken a turn that made Blaine's heart beat fast, despite the hundreds of miles between them. The first night in the hotel, up late and feeling a little separate from the group as he settled into a sleeping bag on the floor, Kurt sent Blaine a string of messages about his day, wanting Blaine's reaction on everything to do with New York City. "I really wish you were here," Kurt had said, and without letting himself think about it, Blaine replied "someday we'll be there together," and before he knew it Kurt had Blaine promising to move to New York after high school, to pursue fame and fortune with him from the confines of a tiny Greenwich village walk up. 

The funny thing was, this felt completely normal to Blaine. So what if they had only been dating a little while? What he had with Kurt felt real, and he couldn't imagine - didn't want to even imagine - ever being without him. And New York was the obvious destination for them both, so why not start planning?

"Care to share?" Trent sat down on the couch next to Blaine, placing a tray with popcorn and soda on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Trent, I'm being a terrible guest," Blaine said, moving to put his phone aside. Trent had been nice enough to invite him over for the afternoon, the least he could do was stop texting for a while.

"No, seriously, it's okay. Let me see what they're up to."

Of course Trent knew Kurt was away in New York for Nationals; all the Warblers knew. They had even sent the New Directions a good luck cookie basket last week. And by the look on Trent's face, he had also guessed that Blaine was missing Kurt. 

Blaine smiled and pulled his favorite message up on his phone, a text with a short video of Kurt and the rest of the group singing their way through the city. Kurt looked so beautiful, long limbs clad in black, some kind of feathered ruff around his shoulders, his eyes flashing with happiness. 

"They perform remarkably well together for a group that barely rehearses." Trent smiled shyly at Blaine. "Kurt looks good, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Going back to McKinley was the right thing for him."

Trent tilted his head, looking at another picture of Kurt, his face lit up as he spread his arms wide, with the caption "Our city awaits," and another of Kurt pointing to a little diner that read "Our future favorite coffee shop?" "I don't think it's just McKinley or Nationals that's making him happy, Blaine."

"No?"

"No, silly."

Blaine looked away, smiling down at the floor. He knew what Trent was talking about, and he sort of thought so too. At least, he hoped so. Because Kurt made him happy, too. And it was more than just regular, everyday, glad you didn't have math homework tonight happiness. It was head over heels, falling, flying, in too deep and never coming up for air happiness. Blaine knew it, as sure as he had ever known anything. He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to the end of season two - hooray! I hope you enjoyed these reaction fics. Please comment and let me know, or stop by on tumblr and say hi (flowerfan2).


End file.
